Sophiphi
Sophiphi (ソフイフイ) Is a is a fan-character in the fan series Keroro Gunso. Her wordplay name is S88. She is created by SilverTiger-Sophie from Deviantart and is based off her as well. Appearance She is a young Silver Brindle keronian with a Blue Brindle cap. Her claws are sharp, but are not usually seen. Due to her young age and her gender, she is a tadpole, like other females and young keronians. Her blue-ish shade is based off Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed. Relationships Jersey: She is Jersey's best friend as well as her companion. Later on, Sophiphi portrayed Jersey as unworthy, as Jersey tried to get Sophiphi into trouble in order to get out of trouble. Natsumi: Sophiphi is loyal to Natsumi and does many things for her. Fuyuki: Sophiphi sees him as a good role model and wishes to be his friend. Tamama: Sophiphi is also a good friend of Tamama, even though he is scared of her. Giroro: She doesn't really dislikes or likes him. She doesn't even know him well. Keroro: She dislikes him and tends to ignore him. Kururu: She is scared of him and doesn't talk to him. Dororo: It is currently unknown whether Sophiphi likes him or dislikes him. Abilities Sharp Claw: Sophiphi will unsheath her claws. A small scratch from these claws can even kill a full-sized elephant. She will, however, use this attack as a last resort move, as Sophiphi is not likely to kill unless continually threatened or provoked. Hair Static: Sophiphi uses the static electricity in her hair to zap people. Tora-Ge Power: Sophiphi's stripes light up so people will not step on her by accident during the night. Personality Sophiphi is dominating, willing to serve, friendly, and sensitive. She also known to be somewhat timid, and will not normally attack. She doesn't always obey commands and often annoys people, but despite her unpredictable nature, she can be unbelievably kind at times, and at other times, completely demonic. How she turns out all depends on how she is treated or trained. If she is bullied, always hated, and never loved, she can become cold-blooded, bloodshedding, homicidal, and possibly even dangerous. If she is treated right and is disciplined with patience, and not rule-boundaries, she can become protective, strong, softhearted, and even wise. Likes She loves being pampered and loved. Sophiphi also loves water, but she isn't a very strong swimmer surprisingly, and can possibly drown if thrown into a deep pool. Sophiphi seems to like meat, and may attack someone if she smells meat on them. Her favorite scent is the smell of catnip. Another interest to Sophiphi is some sports. Dislikes Sophiphi dislikes it when people misunderstand her. She hates it when people try to distract her from her work, and may get angry towards them. Another one of her dislikes is hot weather and may bite or scratch if she has a heat stroke. Her bite, however, is harmless. Sophiphi generally dislikes eating veggies, and will try to avoid eating them if she can help it. Another thing she dislikes is annoying boys. Strengths *Sophiphi is very kind and lets people borrow her stuff *She doesn't give up on people easily and can give second chances *She is very intelligent and smart *She is generally not aggressive, and will not attacked unprovoked, unless when she is having fun. *She will sometimes not fake bravery and will just have it. *She understands people's problems, and isn't too cold-hearted. *She is very attractive, pretty, and unusually beautiful. *She knows how to find her talents, and what works best for her. *She can run on all fours if she really needs to, though it is hard for her to do so. *Even though she is known to give in to peer pressure, deep inside her, she has a dominant and secretive side that no one can see. Weaknesses *She isn't happy until she gets at least one thing that she wants. *She likes to pull harmless pranks on people. *She is very sensitive and usually spends most of her time alone. *She can become an aggressive, vicious monster if one of her friends or relatives is harmed. *She is very evil, sometimes to an annoying extent. *She is very shy and will not befriend people easily. *She is generally somewhat anxious. *She will scratch or bite anybody if in serious danger. *She tends to be very sour and somewhat arrogant. *She will become psychotic if she discovers that she isn't loved. *Sometimes she has thoughts about killing parents that abuse their kids Calling Sophiphi Links The Creators' Page Sophiphi's theme song Sophiphi's personality traits Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Demons